A Time And Place
by FamRoyalty
Summary: Au. Alexander Harrison dreams of the future enrollment in Columbia Boarding University, away from the Nevis to the Apple green life of America. That doesn't quite stop he weird interactions with old souls, or the headaches coming.
1. Are you Alexander Harrison?

Disclaimers: I own none of this. Just my ideas and stories.

Notes; I'm re-writing this.so expect a lot of changes. Inimitable-and-AnOriginal is amazing, like always, came through and put up with my b.s. writing from years ago.

* * *

 **Are you Alexander Harrison?**

Alexander Harrison was just another collegestudent, low-key and under the radar.

The moment he tried to find his classroom, he knew that today just wasn't going to go his way. He had no idea how he managed to get lost three times in one day. He gripped his backpack nervously, bit his lip and looked around self-consciously. He needed to be on top of his game, he couldn't be known as 'the kid who had no idea what he's going'!

Then again, if all went well, he wouldn't even be known by the other students He swallowed the anxiety building up in his throat as he stood in front of the door.

 _'Debate club'_

He stood there for a minute thinking about how much work he could've been getting done instead of wasting his time in a place that went against everything that he stood for. He took a deep breath before gingerly stepping inside, but came to a halt as soon as he saw the crowd of people. He'd never liked crowds, so he quickly scurried past them, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Behind the crowd, there were people handing out labels for everyone to write their name. When he got one, he wrote 'Alexander Harrison' in a way that was big enough to be seen, but small enough that no-one would talk to him.

He smiled softly before putting the name tag onto his jacket. As he took a seat, he didn't feel guilty about his tiny name, it meant that no one would bother him.

While the class started to settle down he took out his notebook and started to write down his random ideas, thoughts, and notes for other classes. He was too engrossed to notice how the room fell into a comfortable, yet excited, silence as three people entered the room and took their seats. He looked up when he saw who just exactly entered the room, and the realization took his breath away.

Thomas Jackson, Aaron Brown, and George Walker. Three of the smartest students in the school, and they were all in the same room as him!

He wished he was a little more like them, he wouldn't have to worry about petty things like Debate. He shook his head to come out of his stupor and continued to take notes. He didn't bother to look up as they took roll, or at howthe kids around him were already talking. But, he did perk up when Aaron started talking. "Welcome to Debate Club. Now, we'll start to call on people, so you must be prepared to share your opinion."

Alexander, of course, didn't think twice about him not getting called on. He was just another face in the crowd, another student not wanting to involve himself in any drama.

So, he kept his head down and continued to write his observations. He ignored the small talk around him, everyone else was wondering who Aaron was going to chose.

"Alexander Harrison," Aaron announced, and looked into the crowd, searching for the face that belonged to the name.

Alexander jerked his head up in surprise and met Aaron's eyes. Alexander couldn't believe that such an important person like Aaron Brown was speaking his name. It was something he half reveled and half-

 _Wait_. He was being called on, and he didn't have anything to debate.

"O-Oh no sir, I'm just here to obverse-"

"Don't tell me you came here without any debate on," Thomas, of all people, interrupted him. He recoiled, he was making a scene. Now he was directly in the spotlight, just what his day needed.

"I didn't mean-"

To his surprise it was George who stepped in, "We picked you, son, so what have you brought to the table?" Alexander felt everyone's eyes on him, their stares burning deep into his back. His throat began to close but he composed himself. He took a deep breath and look at all three of them straight in the eye.

"Could we bring dinosaurs back from the dead?" He hated himself the moment the words slipped out of his mouth.

He was too shocked to see the leaders' eyes as the class was shitting themselves, talking about how plausible it was and whether it could be done. He looked around and saw people quietly discussing, while others were screaming their opinions loud and clear.

Alexander shrank onto himself and resisted the urge to cover his ears, of course, the people in his group were the loudest. He carefully put his things in his backpack and quietly made his way out of the classroom.

Once out of the room, he breathed a sigh of relief. The door seemed to be coming off its hinges because of all the noise; he wondered why no one had knocked on the door to complain.

Alexander ran a hand through his hair and walked in the direction of the dorms. He had made an absolute fool of himself in there.

When he got to his room, he groaned as the consequences of what he had just done came crashing down on him. He went inside, closed the door behind him, and was greeted by two empty beds and nothing to do. His roommate was never around, so he had the dorm mostly to himself.

Alexander opened his computer on his desk and pulled up a random essay he had to do. He stared at it for a moment, it was an English assignment that he could distract him. He cracked his fingers and looked at the time. 3:34.

He could definitely finish this in less than an hour. Alexander began to type, and before he knew it he was lost in his writing. Too lost to have a care in the world, as he continued to write, sentences and words forming right under his fingertips.

And that's how he ended up a couple of hours later, hunched over his desk, drinking cold coffee. He beamed with pride at thetwelve-page essay he had just written, yet one look at the clock made him choke in his coffee. It was already 6:00.

Did he really spend all day on this essay? Apparently, yes. He tugged at his hair in annoyance as he ran to the bathroom. He opened the shower curtain and turned on the hot water. Alexander tore off his clothes and carefully stepped into the water.

He closed his eyes as he let the warm water trickle down all over his body, and let the steam cloud his thoughts. He always felt relaxed and refreshedwhenever he stepped into and out of the water. Like it was washing away all of his problems, if only for a few moments.

And when he stepped outside, he felt his shoulders already relaxing. But the cold air that nipped at his skin was enough to ruin it.

His thoughts started to crowd his mind. He huddled closer onto himself as he thought back to the Debate room. The way others seemed to talk and share their ideas so effortlessly wasstrange to him, like a faraway island. How did they do it? Didn't they realize that their actions had consequences?

He held his messenger bag close to his side as he made his way to the library, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. As he opened the doors he saw very few people inside and wondered if God was looking out for him. He gave the librarian money for the printer and entered his document into the printer.

While waiting for it to print, he pulled out his handwritten notes, and nervously scanned for errors while chewing on his nails. He jerked around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Alexander almost dropped his papers when he saw all twelve pages of his essay in thehands of Aaron Brown. Did he really remember him from Debate Club? He internally panicked, was his plan to stay in the background ruined? He swallowed his anxiety as Aaron smiled at him.

"Do these belong to you?" Alexander nodded as he took the papers from Aaron's hands. He was about to leave when Aaron's hand grabbedhis arm, making unable to run away. "Also before you go, I wanted to thank you," Alexander stopped short as he looked at him with confusion.

"O-Oh really? For what?" Aaron smiled again and let go of his arm.

"For doing all of us a favor back there! You really made the room easier to breathe in after that." Alex gave a small smile back, and relief flooded through him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that I didn't mean for things to be that chaotic, I understand if-" Aaron waved at him, cutting him off, still smiling of course.

"No really, thank you. If you want, you can come to a freshman party with me. I want to get to know you," That was the point where Alexander's mind stopped working.

Aaron Brown wanted him to come to a party? With him? This was some messed up dream, but before he knew it his cursed mouth was already moving.

"Y-Yeah! Of course, I would love to come," Aaron took his hand, and he marveled at how soft they felt. Aaron seemed to pick up on his anxiety, and he gave him a reassuring smile.

Alexander gave a small smile of his own, thinking that maybe Debate Club wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:** A time and place_

 _ **Summary:** When the party goes to shit, Alexander is faced by the crew of debate club._

 _ **Notes:** Hello, thanks for stopping by. I realize that there will be mistakes here. _

_I tried to fix as much as possible here, but I would be lying if I said that I looked through everything._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

He was never so wrong in his life before. He regrets ever accepting the invitation to this curse party as he almost lost sight of Aaron multiple times through the night. He was far too close to Aaron than he would like to admit but he couldn't risk losing him to the darkness of the party. The music is far too loud, college students jumping and laughing it's a miracle that someone hasn't called the cops yet.

Alexander held the cup of punch tightly in his hands as Aaron is currently flirting with some girl. It taken a lot of persuasion from strangers and a few hours into this, and he was piss drunk. They talked for most of the time, until of course he got a bit too much to drink and ended up upstairs.

Aaron giggled for the fourth time as the girl walked away, he was too drunk to notice him anyway. It stung a little, but he chased those thoughts away as he helped Aaron stand up and make their way downstairs.

Then he saw them.

It was Jefferson and George, chatting around and not giving mind to what was going on around them. George seemed sober as he was currently chatting with someone, while Jefferson had two cups of whatever in his hands. He gulped, and turned around hoping that they wouldn't notice him or the giggling Aaron.

But whatever god that was out there didn't give him any mercy as there was a shout from behind. "Hey Aaron!"

There wasn't any escaping the full attention of Thomas Jackson as Alex pulled Aaron to stand a bit straight as they turned to meet Thomas. He too seemed to be shocked for Alex to be in some place like this, and George face reflected just that. But drunk Aaron didn't mind the sudden tension that was in the atmosphere. "Hello Thomas!" Aaron voice was just as floppy and drunk as his body.

Alexander's mind is going all two hundred miles per hour as George steps up to help the loan that is Aaron Brown. He allowed him to help him carry Aaron upstairs as Thomas was far too uncharacteristically silent. They somehow made it to the bathroom when they spoke ip.

"So was it Aaron that dragged you here?" Alex jerked to meet Thomas's face that was given soft features by the lights. He quickly nodded before actually speaking like a human being.

"A-Ah yeah, he said to get to know people since I don't talk a lot to people," Oh good Lord that sounded as awkward as it did in his mind.

Both of them had a look of surprise in their faces as they helped clean up the drunk Aaron. Then the thoughts came in. How could he be here when there was nothing I could do for Aaron than be out of here and into his quiet dorm where he could finally sleep for just a few hours. So he took measures to go own hands. He stood up, much to their surprise and tried to string together a sentence with his list words.

"I have to get going, it was a pleasure of seeing you. H-Have a good night," Now he walked out of the bathroom leaving behind the three for their own. But of course the world would never give him a break.

"Wait Alexander?" George Walker called from behind and he silently groaned.

"Yes?" There was an odd look in his eye but he quickly dismissed it.

"I'm sorry for this night, but I have to ask are you still coming to the debate club right?" Alexander thought for a second, coming back to a place where probably would turn into a personal hell for him?

"I'm sorry, but talking and speaking out my opinions isn't my thing. I will most likely not make it to the club," George and much to Aaron and Thomas all seemed to help their breath when he spoke those words.

Then Thomas stepped up, "But you are signed as an member, and as a member you have to attend." Alexander this time was confused. He didn't do such a thing! All he did was obverse and nothing else!

"O-Oh there is a misunderstanding I'm sure, I was just there to obverse and I wasn't going to be a permanent member, I'm far too worse for that sort of thing," He tried to laugh it off as an awkward moment but apparently that was making it worse as they gasped at him.

Now honestly he didn't know what to do. He already embarrassed and made a fool out of himself more time than any of his life. And in front of his heroes. But now he needed to get the hell away from here.

"But can you try to come even without debating, if that's okay with you of course," George stepped up as he offered a kind smile to calm him down. But enough is enough for him for tonight.

Alexander held his breath and nodded as the party reign downstairs. He could see the looks that they were throwing at him, but right now all he needed was to get the hell away from here. When he finally got downstairs the party only got louder and the drinking heavier. When he finally found the door to the outside he never felt so relieved in his life. That too went when he revived the approved letter from the University.

As he walked through the cold air and the music got more muffled as he walked faster away, he began to think. Think about Aaron and then party and the horrible way he introduced himself and provably made a fool out of himself. As he finally reached the dorms he felt so guilty for leaving Aaron alone, and drunk in the bathroom of some stranger. When he finally stepped into his dorm he dropped dead into his couch. Guilt now rules his emotions as he thought of ways to make it up to him.

Then he remembered that he has Aaron's phone number. As quick as the thought came Alex took out his phone and quickly started send the message.

'Hey I hope you're alright, I'm sorry for leaving so soon without you'

Then Alex waited for a response when his eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier until he fought to keep awake. The room felt out of place and he dropped the phone in the table next to him. And soon darkness overcame thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: A Time and Place.**_

 **Summary:** _Alexander clutched tightly his books as he could hear the people talking from the hallway already._

 _The pit in by stomach won't go away as he already had the shittiest day ever._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

the time in his clock his body froze when seeing the time. _6:50 a.m._ He literally had five minutes to get ready. As he ran to the bathroom to fix something that was everything, he immediately regretted getting out of the old couch as his mind throbbed with pain.

He couldn't get anything into his stomach as the classes began, with him being five minutes late of course. And then the gods out there made his phone die in his way to the other classes. He couldn't focus on anything and every little noise and movement had him more irradiated that he nearly snapped at the professors. And then a flicker of hope arrived by the middle of the day. As he walked towards the food stands in the campus, he heard chatter all around him making his head throbbed with pain. He didn't drink anything last night! So why was he getting all these headaches?

But all those questions could wait as he eagerly paid for the hamburger in front of him. Usually he didn't eat what they had, especially this one as they were the cheapest after all. But with the headaches, hunger in his stomach, and his fatigued muscles, that looked like heaven. And then someone knocked into him, making him drop his heaven. He stood frozen as he realize what the hell just happened. He looked up to the freckled face in front of him.

"O-Oh god! I'm sorry, I didn't see.." The guy trailed off, and he was watching him wary, if he expected something big to happen. And all of the bottle up with the frustration, and anger just was about to spill to the point where he might even yell. The man seemed to pick up on that and he helped Alex gather the ruin food.

"I swear I didn't mean for this to happen- um, here," He handed Alex his ruin piece of heaven and he saw no other way than to throw it away. And he could physically feel the pain when he dropped it into the black plastic trash can. He turned back to the man and he was still watching him with that weird expression. Then he made more useless apologizes when he tried to stop him.

"No it's okay-I wasn't that hungry anyway," He lied with ease, and all he wanted was for this stranger to get the hell away form him and let him die in peace. But of course his body went to betray him by growling so loud that even the freckled man heard it. He could feel the hot redness under his skin rise from his neck as he looked down.

"It's okay, bye," He turned to the exist but before he could taste the freedom the freckled man grabbed his arm, unable to run.

"Wait- can I repay you by buying you another one? Please?" Alex frowned. Never had a stranger apologize for something so much or had try to repay like he currently was. He nodded anyway, because it's free food and his body is threatening to revolt and give up on him. The freckled stranger _beamed_ at that. He dragged him back to the shitty food court and turned to him.

"I'm John La-Lawrence by the way, what's your name?" Alex's back straighten and looked at the man straight in the eye.

"My name is Alexander Harrison, it's a pleasure," Alex shook hands with the freckled man -John- and their order their food. He didn't see the sad disappointment in his eyes, or the way his face fell realizing that the non-stop man didn't remember. He handed the man the money as he saw how Alex was so reviled to be handed the food. Now, Alex sat down with John on one of the farther tables, talking as they first began apologizing when John started to make a small conversation that turned into something more.

"So what are you studying?" John talked over the munching of his own food as Alex looked at him curiously. He swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Well, I'm practicing Law. What about you?" John smiled but before he could answer Alexander's question when a loud voice from behind interrupted him from answering.

"John! John!" Both of the men turned around to see a huge man running alongside with another tall man running towards them. He heard John curse under his breath as he saw both men stop instantaneously as they saw who exactly was sitting with John. They both froze in their spots, just staring at Alex like he was someone in the zoo. He cleared his throat as they both broke off the staring and grinned. The biggest of the pair stepped up, his skin darker than the taller one.

"Hey John, I didn't see you were having company," He said awkwardly, not taking his eyes off the man eating the shitty burger that turns out it's pretty okay. Alex shifts a little, ready to introduce himself when John beats him to it.

"This is Alex Harrison," Alex smiled at the stranger, but this time he noticed how his face visibly fell when those words fell out of John's mouth. The taller man behind them who so far was too silent that Alex almost forgot about him when he stepped up.

 _"Mon Petit lion?"_ Alex turned to face the man, his skin was more lighter than the next to him. His puffy hair tied back by a ponytail as Alex confused by his words.

"I'm sorry what?" Alex had tried to take french classes, and he remember some of the boring classes but he caught just a word of the man. His dark eyes looking at him, a bit hurt to be honest but the man didn't have to be sad about meeting some stranger.

" _Tu ne te souviens pas?"_ Alex again didn't know what the stranger was saying, but this time it was John who saved him. He stepped up, next to Alex and waved at the man.

"Damn Laf! I know he's cute but that doesn't mean you have to speak in a different language!" He laughed, along side with the other previous man. "Laf" seemed to get a grip on reality once more as he watched Alex with curious eyes as he laughed along side with the two men.

"I'm sorry, I am Lafayette. But call me Laf," Alex smiled shyly as the other man turned to him as well. He put on a smile as he introduced himself as well. "Name's Henry Mill, I'm sorry about earlier, it's just you look like someone we used to know," Alex nodded but he still wonder who in the campus looked remotely like him. He jumped a little when both of the men sat side-by-side in the table. He didn't know these people, let alone trust them.

"So what's do you want to be when you leave this place?" Lafayette turned to him, question in his eyes as Henry slipped from John's drink. Alex turned his attention to the Frenchman and was go on a rant about what he was going to be when another pair of voices interrupted them.

"Alex?" Standing behind him were two girls, yet they looked so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger in it. The tallest, a dark hair girl with pretty eyes, stepped up and seemed to put the other girl behind her. She somehow looked angry, far too much for her to show a stranger, let alone target it.

"Um, yes?" She looked at him like he just killed her mother, and he as about to ask her what she was looking for when all of the three guys stood a protective barrier around him.

"Angelica! What are you doing here? Have you meet Alex? He's name is Alex Harrison," John locked eyes with her's, and she seemed to look physically tired. She then turned her gaze at him, and it took everything to not to scrim under her gaze. Her gaze looked far too old for someone so young. He wanted to go and run away, his headache was now breaking his head. Far too much noise and a low buzz started to get a bit louder in his ears. But then he remembered his manners.

"Um, hello my name is Alexander Harrison, it's a pleasure," He didn't want to get any closer to the woman than he needed to. But if course his mother had taught him to be a good man and he stood to shake her hand. Both of the girls look like they had seen a ghost, paler than he thought to be healthy. He glanced at his clock and thank the Lord he needs to get out of here. He stood up and collected his things.

"Um, thank you John for the lunch. I hope we see each other soon?" He asked awkwardly and John laughed heartwarming.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier. Hope you don't fall behind in those law books," He waved a goodbye to the rest of the group and ran out of the room. Running away ignoring the burning feeling in his mind. And that brings us to now. Alexander clutched tightly his books as he could hear the people talking from the hallway already. The pit in by stomach won't go away as he already had the shittiest day ever.

Now he faced debate club, something he didn't want to do, yet he was somehow forced to attend. The low buzzing was now at the back of his mind, letting a sigh escape he opened the door and prepared for the worse.

* * *

*Translations:

 _\- "Mon Petit lion"- my little lion_

 _-"Tu ne te souviens pas?"- you do not remember?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: A Time And Place.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Alex walked into the room of chaos and chatter, yet when he stepped foot into the room_

 _all chatter had died down and eyes from every corner of the room was now on him._

 _And that's where he decided, this was a horrible idea._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Alex walked into the room of chaos and chatter, yet when he stepped foot into the room all chatter had died down and eyes from every corner of the room was now on him. And that's where he decided, this was a horrible idea. The room was filled with different kids, who by the looks of it were already discussing things before class has even begun. Their were tables arrangement was a bit different from what he was used to, but he'll adapt. He always does.

So Alex struggled to pick a spot that was far away to not be picked on, but close enough to be seen. Which was hard because the only seats that were available were in the front. Like this was going to help his cause. He took a deep breaths as he forced himself to relax as other students filled the room. Then they came. Thomas Johnson, with another boy he didn't quite recognize. And when they spotted him, he could feel their eyes just burning in his. Thomas of course, went head on as he stroll to his side, not caring if he was comfortable with that, with the boy still trailing his shadow.

"Alex! So you finally decided to show your face around here? Have you meet James here?" His eyes turned to the smaller man by his side. He looked surprised by him, like some of the students he meet. Like them, he knew he was being mistaken by someone else because would Alex Harrison ever be recognize?

"Um, no. H-Hi I'm Alex Harrison. It's a pleasure to meet you," The man still shell-shocked shook his hand that he offered. Alex then gave the man a warm smile, hoping that he would calm down a it, but instead he seemed to be more surprised. But before he could point to it, Alex's shoulder was tapped. He turned to face Aaron Brown, he looked a little pale but seemed alright. Concerning what happened last night.

"O-Oh hello Aaron. Are you okay from last night?" Aaron smiled, calming his nerves just a little. But Alex couldn't help but feel guilty as he did leave Aaron alone in the party, even if he did had his friends there for him.

"Oh that? I had worse, don't worry I'm fine. But how are you doing? Are you excited for the first debate?" Alex smiled wary, he did in fact felt a tingle of excitement, but he couldn't help but feel scared. As he was sure was pretty normal, but as again he was interrupted from speaking his thoughts by the man beside him. He just couldn't catch a break could he?

"Oh! Aaron you're not in the throwing up mood are you? Certainly not in front of Hamilton here," Alex frowned when he heard the name. He took a look around the room and saw that no one made a move when the name was mention. Maybe it was a nickname? For some reason, that name didn't stay good in his stomach as it felt like his insides were turning at the bare name.

"Quiet down Thomas," This time it was the man by Thomas's side that said that. He didn't know much about the man, but Thomas and him seemed to know each other quite well as Thomas immediately dropped his act. Aaron moved to his side, a bit closer than he liked, but he felt way to bad to push him away. Alex now realized something he didn't see before. He hated talking, well not talking but discussing. Debating, anything that was somehow related to disagreeing with each other. He knows it's bad to to such thing, he remembers his mother warning quite well. Then as the class seemed to become louder, the head of it all, George stepped up and everyone fell silent.

"Thanks for joining us today. Today we'll discuss the world trade system," Many people groaned. He didn't know why, it seemed fun. But one look at Thomas and he knew it was bad, as he looked like he wanted to murder George. Which maybe they had some bad history? Alex shook just idea out of his head. Thomas and George _not_ being friends? The idea was laughable at just many levels.

He didn't realized that he had been spending too much time in his head as he jumped when something poked him in the side of his ribs. He turned sharply to his right where he saw that it was Aaron, who poked him. He was a bit annoyed but he turned his attention back to the discussion. Many people were talking, saying the pro's and con's of the system, which apparently was a lot. But when his eyes started to gaze over the class, he meet the dark eyes of George, who seemed to be watching more intensely than he ever remembered. He immediately brought his gazed to his lap.

As class started to become more heated, he almost fell as he ran out when the class bell rang. He ignored the calls he got, when he walked faster, pretending he didn't hear Aaron or Thomas calling. Then he remembered.

He didn't even finished his essay!

* * *

George Washington was a good man. Well not entirely, he's been to war, killed men in both sides where he led men to death without a complain. Yet he made it work. He seen many things, even meet a few Reincarnates in his first life. His first life was full of stress and death. Where he and the other men who killed and fought for independence where he was starting a new nation in the face of Earth, where he was going to serve well and hope that the legacy still survives through the ages. He knew that he serve well, he gave so much of his life to do the right thing and when death finally greeted him, he went with happiness.

Yet he still came back. In his second life he was a girl of all things he could do, in the civil war. He died of the sickness when he was six. He couldn't remember anything until he was in his death bed. Then before he could even pass, he was hit with his memories that were locked away, and for a few seconds George Washington took his last breath again.

Then he came back. Again and Again, as a soldier, chef, artist, and hell he even came back as a writer. Yet no matter what he didn't remember anything until his last moments. He read about that, where someone doesn't know that they were a Reincarnated until their last moments. Yet he remembered when he was six, he remembered the haze days of the war, and the blurry faces of those who fought side to side with. He knew Alexander from the moment he saw him. He couldn't help but smile a little whenever he heard that name.

Alexander Hamilton.

The non-stop man, who flew too high and too close to the sun. He still remembers when he first meet the kid, a young boy barely a man running and fighting with words, using his sharp mind to cut enemies to the ground. And he still remembers when he last saw him. A man barely a boy, fighting with his words falling to the ground.

He prayed that Alexander would wake up and remember. That he remember who he was, because the boy barely a mam wasn't the Alexander that he knew. Alexander would stay in his spot and fight anyone and anything who disagreed. He would looked at them straight in the eye and yell in top of his lungs.

Yet he did no such thing as instead he ran away and didn't used his voice one bit. He only prayed that he came back one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Title: A Time And Place._**

 _ **Summary:** Alexander is just an amazing human being who somehow never gets sick. Until now of course._

 _ **Notes:** This is probably the last chapter before I go MIA again, so do enjoy it while my creatively last._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Alexander was sick. It wasn't a big thing as most of his life he was in and out of sickness as much. But this was new. Even with his mother taking three jobs, and his father breaking away with the eldest son, well he didn't have time to be sick. So when he woke up this morning with a huge headache, and runny nose, he didn't though much of it as it was fairly common. But it did make his classes a bit more hellish. Creative writing was something he had a passion, something that was so door deep, that his brother once said it was because of his past life. But he laugh it off, because after all he was a new soul, someone that didn't remember his last life.

And he had no complaints against that. That meant he could make something so big in this life and he would remember it no matter what in his future lives. But he shook his head at the thought. He was Alexander Harrison, not some famous person that could possible change the world. So he kept to himself for his life, that too meant sitting alone in the table all the way in the corner. There sitting in front of him was three unfinished essays, just waiting to be finished. Yet the pounding in his mind was making it difficult. It felt like someone was hitting his head inside out with fists.

So he closed his eyes and tried to sooth his headache. So he naturally didn't see the group of people making their way toward him. That's until he heard the scrapping of chairs being pulled around him. He whipped his head around to see John and the other two girls that he meet. He honestly felt far too tired to run so he gave his best smile when they sat down.

Which John returned heartwarming and the other two girls also gave their awkward smiles in return. His gaze went to the smaller girl, she was paler than the other girl, maybe they were friends? He didn't catch her make last time, although he didn't want to repeat.

"Alex! How you been? Heard that debate club is going alright," His smile faltered when he heard of his debate team. With all honestly he hated it. There was nothing particularly wrong with the team, just the players. George always tried to crack a conversation with him even when it was obvious that he didn't want to talk. Aaron too was becoming a bit annoying, always asking about his past, even when he said he said he wasn't comfortable speaking about it.

Then there was Thomas. He always tried to get him to talk in the debate, and try to get him into trouble. But George picked up on what was going on shortly after.

"So not good?" John asked, with the two girls at his side.

"W-Well it's not paradise but what can I do? I don't believe I got your name, ma'am," Alex turned the conversation sharply to the girl at question. She looked surprised by his sudden question but gave a soft smile in return.

"I'm Lisa, Lisa Skyler," She looks nice enough to be friends with but the girl next to her was more hostile than her. But not like before when she tried to murder him with her glare.

"John here talks all about you, don't you John?" Angelica teased. John then went on a full rant on how he didn't talk about him, with him being in front of him. He wanted to join in, maybe get to know the girls, but he shut the idea down. He didn't want to cause trouble, let alone be the problem. So he stood aside while they had their fun, until he looked at the clock. Lord he was late! He glance at the clock to double check if he was truly late. He never was late like this before! He stood up, almost knocking down the chair behind him.

"I'm late! I'm late, Oh god, um it was a pleasure meeting you two but I have to run now," Before they could get a word out, he ran out like the devil was at his heals.

They stood there in a silence, until 'Lisa' broke through it.

"He truly doesn't remember then?" Her voice was so soft yet it cracked with emotions that were buried in the past. John shook his head mourning his lost time with him. Angelica stood there as well. She will never admit but she missed the man as much as she hated him.

She missed the man who flew too high and fell too low. She almost died when she first saw him for the first time that day in the cafe. He was just like she remembers, expect that he wasn't Alexander Hamilton.

No that man died and wasn't coming back. And that brought her soul mourning for the years that she pushed him away. She only had one hope to beat his ass, if he remembers then she may beat him up again, even if it happened centuries ago.

 _For now goodbye Alexander Hamilton._ She thought bitterly.

* * *

Alexander sighed for the hundredth time this day as he slid off his bag into the floor. He was horrible so far so he didn't know what would possible be worse. When I arrived late to the class, Thomas publicly called him out, Aaron tried to supportive but of course he couldn't do something right as then George too called him out.

Then he couldn't find his words as he was called once more for his opinion, and as always he agreed with the majority even if he didn't.

Now he was safe, because he was in his dorm, and he was pretty sure he would collapse if he took another step. But luckily life have him an unusual tolerance to sleep. But even sleep fab him a hard time as soon as he slipped into the darkness it exploded with pain and flashes of light.

 _Al xan er Ha ilto_

7

 _Ri e up!_

 _WAIT_ _!_

Alex shoot up from his bed, sweat covering his body sickly, and he gave a hallow breath. Of course this had to happened to him of all people.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Title: A Time And Place_**

 ** _Summary:_** _As Alex walked through the hall, the headache got worse as he walked to debate club. And the noise wasn't helping either._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

The day was approaching as the sun filled the air. Many students waking up from their little sleep they scrapped from the night. Some don't, because those are the unfortunate that didn't get any sleep. Those like Alex. But unlike most students on campus, he was up all night finishing up on a late essay, or project. No he didn't have the luxury of that, as he woke up from strange dreams that have been currenting for the past week. Voices that always became a blur whenever he try to listen more closely. He always woke up in sweat and pain. Pain for those he didn't remember, and pain for the bullet shot that he couldn't possibly remember.

So Alex managed to finish everything that needed finishing. And yet he was still awake. He wouldn't dare to tell anyone about these strange dreams. He knew he should talk, or even go to a doctor for the headache that he knew that wasn't normal. But he can vividly remember what happened to the other kid who he too had these conditions. He was taken from his home, went to the doctor and was never seen again. Many of the neighborhood kids made up stories about him. How he was discovered to be some mutant monster, or how the government took him away for experiments.

It was silly, he knew that. But he was a child, and that meant he grew up with the idea. But he didn't want John or the sisters to know. As he found out that they had another sister, her name was-

 _P eg gy!_

Jenny, an amazing artist who was supposed to become a world class artist. Even if she did paint in cups. But he didn't want to get involved with them. He sighed as he, once again skipped lunch, an unhealthy thing to do mind you, but he could care right now. The headache was getting warmer and the pain started to morph into different pain levels. He too was avoiding Aaron, a man he didn't top much, as well as Thomas and James. He knew he was being a major asshole, but it was a dangerous game to play with. Especially if it involved people.

As Alex walked through the hall, the headache got worse as he walked to debate club. And the noise wasn't helping either. When he walked into the class, he was some of the few students there. He quickly ducked out of the way and sat down quietly next to the girl he was always parten with. He didn't know her, she didn't know him. It was even as they never saw each other than here. He couldn't place her name, but that didn't matter as they never talked to each other, much less in class.

As students started to walk in, so did Aaron and Thomas. He was a bit surprised to see them together without having their hands on their throats. He avoided the eye contact as they sat in the front as always. Soon the professor walked in, papers in hand and a broad smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you could have skipped but you're here today! Are you ready for today's topic?" The students cheered, something George somehow always managed to get everyone hipped up for the next topic. Something Alex never had the nerve to say.

"The topic on the table: The plan to essum state dept, and the establishment of the bank. Thomas you have the floor," Thomas, far too smug for someone who was debating, looked at Alex straight in the eye, and shinned a strange smile. Alex recoiled, something about that made his stomach flip.

"'Life, Liberty and the pursuit of happiness. We fought for these ideals, we can agree that the banks are take from the people. Now, place your bets as to who that benefits, the very government that takes it all," Alex felt his blood boil, something that scared him, for he never got angry at someone who did no wrong to him. So he put his head down in shame saying silent apologizing in his mind. The headache was getting worse.

"The plans would have the government assume state's dept. If New York's in dept- why should Virginia bear it?" Alex got a little lightheaded as he sink further down in his seat, unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching his every move. Then the pain hit.

 _Th m s. t a re al nice declaration_

 _We cm t th pre e t, we r r real n ati on-_

But as soon as the hatred came, so did the reminder of his headache. He grabbed his head once more, tuning out the noise, as he sees Thomas talking. He could hear the words, but they were drowned from the buzz that came from his ears. Alex sat back more on his chair, trying his best to disappear, hoping that someone would have mercy and never notice him. But unfortunately, both the professor and the two students noticed his pain.

As the class period as coming near the end, the body of students were discussing and simply talking without care. But not Alex of course, he was too busy writing down ideas. When he felt the tapping in his shoulder he was a bit terrified and surprised to see both Aaron and Thomas sitting at each of his side. Thomas being the obnoxious person he is, simply gave no regard of having the permission to sit near him, while Aaron gave him a apologetic smile.

"H-Hey Aaron, Thomas, what are you guys doing later?" First step of small talk is make it all about them, and when they start ranting about something run away with an excuse and an apologetic smile. Thomas of course took the bait and threw his arm around his shoulder, not taking in note the flinch and the surprise breath, but of course Aaron did.

"Well Hamilton we're going to another amazing party, this time at the dorms. Wanna come?" His voice was just as silk as he could make it, but he simply smiled and shook his head. But then the words fully settle, and he looked around the classroom, he didn't know there was a Hamilton in the class, much less that looked remotely like him.

"Um, are you confusing me with someone?" Aaron blinked,as he regard him, while Thomas was looking at him strangely.

"No. You're Hamilton," Thomas's voice held a edge as he looked directly at his eyes. The pain from the back of his head was creeping upward, and he was not going to let that take over his studying.

"Um I'm sorry because I'm Alex, well Alexander Harrison, if you want to be specific," He tried to joke his way out again, a tactic in his head as he was a child. The buzzing started to act on again, as he buzzing started to get dull affect and he could swear that it sounded like voices. The pain was burning him alive, as he could swear his body was fighting some bad bug.

"Hey you aren't looking so well, do you want me to get you to the nurse?" Aaron asked gently, like dealing with an injured animal. But Alex shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, I'm fine, just a little headache, anyway see you guys later," As he stood up, so did most of the class as the dismissal bell rang. Alex ran again, he didn't want to deal with any of that drama that they were getting at, much be the center of it. He hurried down the halls, crossing and stopping with the student highway. He sighed, the pain and headache turning back.

* * *

Thomas leaned back from his chair, not giving regards to anyone until everyone is sitting and waiting. Once everyone was silent, George walked in papers at and and a small grim expression. He sat down with a loud sigh, and everyone knew this was a bad one. "John, Lafayette, Hercules, what's up with Alex? He looked sick in my class."

John, he remembers meeting the man in the history books before he knew of him in person. As the first day of class, he was pulled back from Madison and told he knew a person the goes with the name of Alexander Hamilton.

John shook his head, "I don't know he doesn't like talking about himself in anything!" John almost growled in frustration. He wanted to pull his hair and simply shake Alexander screaming for him to remember. To remember him, but also the people in the room. Madison- or James was sitting next to the three sisters whom Alex had recently meet. They all remember at a very early age their formal first life.

As it was a sign that this was the very last reincarnation they would have. All expect for Alexander. He still hasn't remembered a single thing of any of his previous life, yet he showed signs that the old Alexander was there, somewhere buried. It pained to be a constant thing on earth, yet never have there been cases of people fully remembering there previous life, only important moments.

Yet Alexander still hasn't remembered.

Thomas knew they all feared that he would have to be reborn. And again. And again. And when he finally remembered, there would be no one there to greet him. It was a scary thought, as it happened to people that he knew. Like Martha for example.

He still remembers how distraught Aaron for when he remembered everything. Including killing Alexander, and the things that went afterwards.

"He seemed... so shy and I dunno weak?" It was Angelica who spoke after John trailed off. Thomas meet her once he believed, back in his first life. But in this one she was an inspiring singer who was going to finish this college and be famous.

But many frown when she said that. He understood, of when someone ever described Alexander Hamilton 'shy' and 'weak' weren't the ones. Not only that but Alexander Hamilton would run them to the ground if he heard being described like that.

"We should wait for him to remember naturally. We know the risk, but you didn't see how sick he looked at the debate," Aaron spoke up, even when the group still hated him for killing their friend.

"He's right, he look ready to collapse. Tomorrow we'll see how he does and push him to remember, but after that do nothing else. Understood?" George stepped up, not caring for the surprise faces.

"Now we have to leave him to remember. Even if he doesn't remember, then we can't do anything."

* * *

Pain was the first thing that hit home.

His back struck a wall and he sagged against it, desperately trying to pull air through his seizing lungs. He fought to push the pain aside and struggled vainly to clear his head.

His hearing was stuffed with white noises, people rushing to help, hands pulling and slapping.

His vision was cutting in and out and nothing sounded right, then he caught a clear snippet of an off tune voice that didn't belong – not in this time, not this place.

 _What's your name kid?_

The walls of the stuffy library room kept flickering like an old movie reel clinging to life.

 _You have to rise up!_

Dark, beaches, a hurricane eating the dead trees superimposed themselves over the bookcases. Sound slammed into him, long dead voices echoing so loud he was afraid they'd shatter his skull.

 _History has it's eyes on you._

Alex threw his hands over his ears, trying to block out the deafening roar before it shook him apart. People still holding him down, telling him to calm down

 _The world will never be the same._

A fire spiked in his chest, flooding his veins with barbed wire and acid.

 _Rise up!_

He heard someone cry out, but the sound was swallowed up in the cacophony of memories ripping through him.

 _Eyes up! Eliza-_

He curled in on himself as the pain grew, until it filled his entire being. He could smell his body burning, every nerve ending lit up and screaming under the intense heat that rolled through him. A person in white was running to him. An angel, here to kill him and send him home.

 _My name is-_

It seared through him with unmitigated vengeance, turning his lungs to ash, stealing what little breath he had left.

 _You can't remember, can you? I'll give you a chance. It will cost you-_

Dark spots flashed and sparked around his vision, melting the images before him until he watched the ground tilt sickeningly and rush up to greet him.

 _WAIT!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tittle** : A Time and Place_

 _ **Summary** : Alex woke to blue images of color, mixed together into a blob. The full pain was still there, and then more pain._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _There was ink on skin-_

 _A woman was crying-_

 _There was bullets flying, like birds all free-_

* * *

Alex woke to blue images of color, mixed together into a blob. The full pain was still there, and then more pain. He was aware of small things, the smell of the hospitals, the rough texture under his fingers, and let's not forget the small beeping next to his ear. He knew the routine, as this wasn't the first time that he was brought in and been put under. But this is the first time that he doesn't know why he was put under. But this is the first time that he doesn't know why he was put under. His throat felt as if cut-wires were pushed down his throat, more less than his limps felt heavy.

That he knew it was a serious matter, as he heard of the island how hopsital just give up on their patients. But he supposed this wasn't the time for small gestures. Alex tried to remember the last thing before collapsing. He was walking somewhere, to be in time for something. But for some reason that felt .. odd. He struggled, but soon enough the vision cleazred and then everything clicked into place.

His name is Alex Harrison, and he never did finished his social science essay. But he still didn't know why he was here, of all places.

But as those thoughts were being process, the nurse came in. She looked surprised to see him, much less awake. So he must've been asleep for some time. Which won't help hi s studies. But she cleared her throat and looked kindly at him.

"Hello Alex, my name is Martha and I'll be your nurse for today. Now can you tell me where you are?" Alex looked weirdly at her, as he was thinking that she was insulting his intelligence from asking that.

"I'm in a hospital," Alex replied dryly.

"Yes, do you know the year?" Alex sighed.

"The year is 2017, and my name is Alexander Harrison," The nurse smiled sadly at him, and for some reason that made his stomach fall into itself. A horrible feeling washed from under his skin.

* * *

 _The boat was rocking-_

 _-A woman was screaming-_

 _There was a storm coming-_

* * *

"Alex dear, do you know why you're here?" _That's why you're here isn't it?_ Alex thought sarcastically, but he shook his head. The hospital smell was frosty, his lungs seemed so relieved for it. The bed too seemed wrong for some reason. Strange, he felt strange as he didn't feel like this two seconds ago.

"No I don't ma'am," Alex wanted out. He wanted to see sky, but that felt wrong too. The sense of rocking and smell of saltwater assaulted his senses. He almost missed the words of the woman again.

"Alexander you had experience something called Metal Extraction Symptom, of MEP. It means when a person is remembering their previous life, something stopped them from remembering. Do you remember anything?"

Alexander did feel like he had a dream. Something that he had to remember, something important that he had forgotten. But he dismiss it. He didn't even remembered falling asleep!

"No ma'am, I don't even remember being brought here," Alexander was being honest. He could see the trees in the window, down below. For some reason that made his stomach squeeze itself.

"That's okay, as your record say, your supposed to be a new soul. But because of this incident we were let to believe your an old soul," Alex felt strange. Funny that's all he been feelint lately. He was not a new soul, he wasn't for if he was then he would have remembered.

"Alex, we think that something tragic happened in your past life that caused this incident. It could happen again, and we strongly advice that you go and see a soul healer. But as we cannot force you to follow this path, are you sure you don't remember anything? Any emotions, or even colors?" He didn't. He shook his head, she seemed satisfied and told him something and she went out of the room.

Alex exhaled, long and slow and shuddering, and tightened his grip on the fabric he was grasping. He felt as if the world was simultaneously pressing down on him and removed from his shoulders, all at once. There was a pressure behind his eyes he did not recognize, a burning in his throat, a constriction in his chest.

we were let to believe your an old soul

It was almost taunting. An old soul? He had taken and passed so many test that were all pouting at him being a new soul. They were uncommon they said. Well what now? Surely they were wrong. He had even taken test back at home, at his home island. He calmed down, taking deep breaths from the white room. He tried to remember when he had time to go to sit in the ocean and just watch.

* * *

 _There was waves, hungry-_

 _People were struggling-_

 _Rumbled trees, bend wrong-_

* * *

He didn't know why, but the feeling returned. The constant beating in his chest, like his heart didn't go away. Was it possible that he was a old soul? He heard the stories of old souls. People that would usually tell tales of old legends. But as every rule that applied to every soul, they couldn't remember everything.

It would be too much, too much emotion, too much information. So the old souls were uncommon because most would die of their own hands than be at the mercy of their memories. It was hard enough remembering one's past, but multiple?

It was one's death wish to be a old soul.

His island called them cursed. Cursed to roam the land for a sin they commit in their past life. He didn't want to be that, the person who is meant to be cursed. There was a man, if he remembers correctly. The man always sat alone in the bar whenever he went into town with his mother. Always looking down, a sad look in his eye.

He asked her why he would always look down. She said at his twenty birthday, he remembered his past life. He was an old soul she said. Meant to look down at his old life, mistakes he couldn't fix. And that day forward he always looked up, no matter what was happening.

So he never thought to be an old soul, the people who were cursed from birth.

* * *

 _There was a group of friends, was he part of it?-_

 _A cry of freedom-_

 _Ink on paper-_

 _Rising from their seats-_

* * *

He falls back on the pillow. He didn't remember what he was feeling now. There was something though, under his skin that we poking at his mind, almost taunting. He wanted to scratch it, but instead he closed his eyes and hoped he could forget about eveything.


	8. Chapter 8

_A Time and Place_

 _Summary:_ _He didn't want to deal with any human contact, even if he knew_

 _it was impossible with his phone constantly exploding with massages since he turn it on._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8:_**

Alex sighs as he dipped the crumbling bread into his tea. Coffee wasn't an option now, giving the tea matter. This brought a situation. It has been two days since he was in the hospital, and they had giving him a few days of recommend rest. Now he was here in some cafe, not too far from the school. He didn't want to deal with any human contact, even if he knew it was impossible with his phone constantly exploding with massages since he turn it on.

So he ran away and here he was enjoying the few precious minutes of peace. His shoulders were stiff and it hurt to move too fast. He closed his eyes, ignoring the part of his mind that was screaming to go and finish the essays. He really didn't care if he was a bit late, as he always had that stupid voice since birth. Alex took another sip of tea, the feeling of the warmth in his throat.

But of course like everything in his life, nothing goes his way. There was a small scream and soon there was something that threw itself at him. That something turned out to be Lafayette with John and the sisters side by side.

"L-Lafayette? What are you doing here? I thought-" The Frenchman began to rant, going far too fast for his four years of high school education to understand.

"Dammit Alexander! We were worried like hell! And you just go?!" Angelica growled, her voice dropping the temperature. Her sister too looked ready to scream.

"It was nothing serious, the doctor said-" John swung himself to Alex. He stiffen immediately, he was already drawing the whispers and curious glances from the people around them. Alex cautiously patted his back.

"Look guys, it's nothing bad. No permanent damage, I'm fine!" He didn't mean to snap, but the pressure of the curious eyes and the attention weren't doing any favors. He didn't know any of them too personally to tell them such big thing, they were strangers after all.

"I'm sorry- I really am- but guys don't stress. It's nice that you care, but I'll be fine," Alex sighed as they began to sit down all around him, drawing a chair next to their tables. Alex wanted to disappear into the floor and never return, suddenly the idea of the essays don't look too bad. John rant about how worried they were, speaking for all. Angelia preached about how they should be informed if something like this happens again. Liza was uncharacteristically silent, which he was a bit grateful for. It was amazing how much they caed for someone they only meet twice a week during lunch.

"Yes, I promise that I'll contact you if I get hurt again," Alex try to get a teasing smile and it worked as John and Angelica laughed. Lafayette went to give Alex some old french luck charm, which he will promise to wear. As John talked about what he had missed, and the gossip of the campus, Liza had yet to say something. Angelica of course noticed this before they even talked to Alexander, but right now there was no Alexander, only Alex.

As they watched the clock go by, they escorted Alex back into their dorms. By 'escort' he meant they were still mother hen about him, but Alex shut the door in their faces when they tried to break into the room. Alex sighed, tomorrow morning would be the last time be would get any time to relax and for that he would be back into the system of essays and papers. He sat caustisoy into the bed, the feeling of the soft bed against his back worked like a miracle as he started to close his eyes and dream of a faraway place from here.

* * *

"Liza" was sitting down in the bed looking at the picture before her. She would dream for this moment a very long time ago, but the flame was reduced to a small sensation of want. Yes Alexander was alive during their time, but at a heavy price. He no longers remembers. The man that made Alexander Hamilton, the unstoppable force of a hurricane, the man that would stop until his last breath, was gone. Like if he truly died that day. His memories gone, he would no longer remember how they were, his friends during the war, or even the man that he was once.

Alex, the shadow of Alexander, wasn't like his previous life. It was understandable but even old souls have some qualities form their own life. And he did. He had gotten frysteaded when they kept getting loud about his health, like he did. But she knew it wasn't fair for Alex if she continued to chase a shadow of a life it wasn't hers. She was no longer Elizabeth Schuyler, she was now Eliza Skyler. She was in loved with another person, not her Alexander. But she still felt closed to him, he was the man that was her first love, the father of her children.

That another was ironically the woman who destroyed everything in her first life. She still remembers so vividly the salt tears in her cheeks, and the fire in the candle, wishing death upon him. But now she was in a stall off. He needed to remember, for her to have some closer, to tell how sorry she was and how happy she was. The man was gone, died that day. Now she had a mission, a new one. She and her sister would help the man in the shell grow out of it, bloom into the shine of the attention, instead of shoving it away.

* * *

The man holding the sword- the screaming, fire- oh god the fire _firefirefirefirefire_ -

Someone is in the water- there was a woman crying holding-

Fire sofy, a candle- ink and paper

who are you?-a ship in a part, someone pink?

* * *

Lafayette sighed as Hercules and Kohn talked about their day. But he could see the stress and tension building up on their shoulders, a not so healthy thing to do. He was so ecstatic when he first saw the small man. The same that had a silver tongue that cut cut off an entire country, and the hands that if they touched any ink would have brought a person down with. He was a walking hurricane. Yet somewhere along the lie that hurricane started to slow down, and so there was nothing but the shell and destruction that it left behind.

The man he considered a brother, was gone. John was most upset when they first encounter the man, they all did.

Just to find your lost brother, only to find he doesn't remember who you are. It hurt deeper levels that he would admit. But he was a Frenchman, the language of love was his first, and he could see it in John's eyes the first time he layed eyes on the man. The faithful meeting in the bar, a cry of freedom and now they were in a world that had change so much since.

But the facts still remained, for he knew the General was scarred too by Alex's blank memories. He was a strong man, but only only man. Aaron, the traitor of the world, was far the most devastated than all of them. For the first years since they all meet, he was often pushed to the shadows. When he saw Alex, he could see some redemption or even some closure.

But then again, Alexander cannot remember.

It was a frustrating thing, how he and the old Alexander acted. But he could see the shadow in his face when he could see Alexander. Alex runs away, while Alexander picks every possible fight. So different, yet so simliar. Reminds him of a play. His friends mourn the passing of Alexander's death, and the irony that they too are now mourning the rebirth.


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary:_

 _Alex walked through the campus, his head bowed down as he existed the classroom. He was trying to be as discrete as humanely possible._

* * *

 **A Time And Place;**

 **This isn't remembering George**

 **Chapter 9**

Alex walked through the campus, his head bowed down as he existed the classroom. He was trying to be as discrete as humanely possible. He texted Aaron, telling him he was okay. That there was no need to worry, he meant it. His body still ached and the back of his eyes hurted if he saw too fast to a specific place. But that didn't matter at all, after all he was the stranger that only knew each other's names.

It was sad to think like that, his mother would often say. In a way she was right, but it was also a good way to look at reality, he mused. Alexander though with all of his might, didn't think of. But he was back to his classes. Teachers telling him to be well, and to take his time if needed.

But he didn't dare slack off, as the only way he even landed himself in this school was of his hard work. He can remember when his mother showed him the letter, he was so excited. The nice American neighbours showed him tips and skills to be better off when he went off. Even his elder brother came to say congrats.

But he was back to his class that he dreaded to come back to.

Debate.

It wasn't the people, in fact he was ashame that he didn't like this class. No it was what he had the problem before. Too much noise. But as the people started to part in, Alex couldn't help but slump down into his chair. The only reason he saw and even enter the damn place was for the extra credit and out of curiosity. And he knew that curiosity killed the cat, but he can't see the satisfaction bringing him back.

"Welcome class, for today we are doing things a little bit different. Last week we discussed all of the pro's and con's of the basic idea of debating. Now let's put that to the test!" The students talked excitedly, wondering what the professor had in store for them. Alex couldn't help but had a pool of dread in his stomach.

"Let's say we had the chance to go back, let's say to the revolutionary era. After we won the war, when France asked for our help. We don't know the future events or nothing. Now prepare your case!" George had the strange expression in his face, but Alexander didn't dare to look up from his empty papers.

Around him, students were pairing up and brainstorming their ideas. Alex knew he needed to puck up the strength to ask to jion in. But as his luck had it, he didn't need to as he felt someone sit next to him. He was surprised to see Aaron sitting with him.

"So what do you think? Supporting France or backing off?" Alex thought for a second and saw that many were choosing to back up France.

Alex, not wanting to make a fool of himself, smiled. "Supporting France, I think."

Aaron frown, but nodded. But the act didn't sit well in his stomach. Did he chose wrong? He didn't know what to really choose, he wanted to be neutral, not wanting to make a mess.

"You know this is a debate, you can make your own choice," Alex looked at Aaron with surprise. He knew that, in fact he wanted to say that he didn't want to back up France. There was so many reasons, but he shook his head. He was being an idiot.

"Now listen, the issue on the table: France is on the verge of war with England  
And do we provide aid and our troops to our French allies or do we stay out of it?  
Remember, the decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval  
The only person you have to convince is me  
Thomas, you have the floor, sir." Thomas, standing straighter than normal stood up and began to talk.

"When we were on death's door, when we were needy, the U.S made a promise, we signed a treaty, we needed money and guns and half a chance. Who provided those funds?" Something from his tone and words didn't sit well with his stomach. He wanted to shut the idea down, but kept his head straight.

"In return they didn't ask for land. Only a promise that we'd lend a hand  
And stand with them if they fought against oppressors," Thomas threw a knowing look at him, and he recoil. What was happening?

"I'll remind you that he is not Secretary of State. He knows nothing of loyalty  
Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation," Many were saying the same things, while few said the opposite. Now the professor stood and started to call on people with different ideas. He ignored the calls until his name was called.

Alex gave jerk with wide-eyes. He was being called upon? He looked at Aaron, desperately. Aaron looked at Alex with sympathy and sorrow.

"I-I completely agree with Mr. Thomas, sir," Alex almost swallowed his tounge when he answered. The professor frown, and had a disbelieving look on his face. So did Thomas and James. He, too recived a look from Aaron.

"Well thank you for your opinion," Alex nodded and hurried to sit back down. His heart was already beating and racing in his ears, as he wipped his sweaty hands on his pants.

"You were really nervous, huh?" Alex gave a jerk and to see how Aaron was almost looking at his soul with his eyes. Alex gave a nervous laugh.

"Well yeah, I don't usually talk. Much less i-in front of people. I don't even like debating," Aaron nodded and the conversation was dropped. Alex gave another sighed as he remembered to write to his mother tomorrow.

* * *

Aaron watched again as Alexander slipped through the crowd faster than any student. He couldn't get his head around the fact that Alexander- the man that had too much, and lost too much- said those words before they became silent again.

 _I don't even like debating._

He couldn't belive it at first, he great Alexander Hamilton didn't _like_ debating? The idea was laughable! Hamilton would seek fights, either physical or in words, and he would always win. But not in this case.

No, because this wasn't Hamilton, this was Harrison. He could see the similarity, it was so close. Like being at the tip of his tongue. Speaking of debating, he walked closer to the trio in the front. How dare they put Alexander through that? They knew the dangers of forcing someone to remember!

"Thomas, James, what the _hell_ ," Aaron growled as the last of the students were out of their hearing range. Thomas rolled his eyes, before sighing.

"Look Burr, we were testing if he wasn't faking it or whatever," Thomas had the decency to wave it off like if it was something to take care of tomorrow. Like if it wasn't important what they just put Alexander through.

"Did you even _see_? This isn't Hamilton, this is _Harrison_ now. Alexander was almost having a panic attack!" Aaron wanted to shake the man. The urge was strong, but his will was stronger.

"Enough, it was my idea to begin with," The "Professor" stepped up. Aaron back up mentally, still remembering how they saw him when they first meet in this life. The others- the ones that made no difference- were blurry, gone at most. Another sign that this was their last.

"But please understand, whatever happen to Alex when he reincarnated must've been bad enough for him not to remember. Don't push him," Aaron knew he was asking too much by the way Thomas smirked.

"Oh _you_ know all about that huh?" James made a sound behind his throat, while Aaron galred at him.

"Enough to the two of you, call the others. Tomorrow we'll try again," Aaron sighed in defeat, but agreed. He pity Alexander for the day ahead.

* * *

I m̛̕a͘y̷ ̕͜n̵҉o҉͞t́͟ ͟͠l̀i̶̛ve͢ ͜͞t̕o͢ ͠s̷̷͜e͞ę̵ ou͏̧r̸͢͞ ̷g͠͏ļ͞ǫ͝r̵̀͜y̧-̵͜͠"͘͞

҉̢͘"̸̡́I͟ ̴̀̕a͏̢͞m̷ ̡͘n҉ǫ̴t̸͠ t́h̕͞͠r̵̶͡o̴w̧i̴̕n̶͠g͏̴̛ ̀a͢ẁa͜y̴̶̨ m̸̶y͠͝ ͟s̕͏ḩ͟o̕͏t̡̛!"̧̀

̧́"̵́͠W̛͏͡e̸͘͠ ̸̀g͏҉o̕͝t͜ ̀͟͝t҉o͜ s̴̨͢t̵̸͢o̷̢p ͘th͏̷͏ȩ͢͟m ̵an̛͞d̷̸ ̕r̸ó͟b ̛͜t͠͏͡h̨̛͞e̷͢m͟ ͜҉o̢f̕͡ t̨h͞e͠i̧͘r̴̡̕ ͝

̨͞"̴-͠L̢e͘͟͠t̛'̶̛̀ś͢ ̷ś̕͘t̸҉̕ę̵a̡l͜҉ ̢͡t̷he͏̛i̶͜͞r̛ ͏̶c̨̧a͏nơ͝n̴̸̨s͏̷͟"͡͡

"̶͏H̸͝ist͜o̵̡͞r̷y̶͟ ̷ha͘͟s͢ ͘įt'͟s̕ ̧̧e̢ỳȩś ̧͟o͟n͜ ͜͝͏yo͘-̧͝͠"͟͡

 **" ! "**

Alex shot up from his bed, the sheets moist from the sweat of his shaking body as he gripped the sheets that his knuckles turned white. What the hell was happening to him?


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: You were once the brimstone fire that burned through the papers that would set history on its axis.

Now you were a human, now you are an Icarus doomed to fall.

Notes: HAVE ANY OF YOU HEARD OF Inimitable-and-AnOriginal? BECAUSE IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM THEN THIS STORY WOULD HAVE NEVER SEEN THE LIGHT OF DAY. THEY ARE AMAZING! DO YOU NEED SOME BETA READING? CHECK THEM OUT!

Inimitable-and-AnOriginal

This turned out much more sadder than I originally intended. But I feel like the point got across. I do hope you forgive me for not update in so long. And amazing thanks to the beta reader to putting up with my nonses,

See you next time!

Chapter 10

* * *

He is a Sun.

He is bright and shiny in the dark mud that was the world. His freckles are stars and his eyes are too bright.

You shouldn't fall for him.

But you're an Icarus, and every Icarus needs a Sun.

You meet him by chance in a bar after aconversation you were having with a man about success in New York.

The old wood in the dimly lit tavern seemed to brighten when he sat, becoming as young and light as he was.

You think the most appropriate title for him would be the Sun.

Your fancy words that you have spent years practicing fail; they are stuck in your throat as he turns to look at you.

It's not a surprise you find yourself drawn to him, everyone else in the bar is too. He's a patriot, eager and optimistic for the future; an icon for the revolution. You'd think everyone is waiting to get to know him, his gravitational pull strong enough to make the room spin around him.

You don't know how to feel about him. It's a sin to love a man, but that doesn't matter, because when his mouth moves, your soul dances with his words. You try to figure out the feeling of your chest stirring when you think of him, and your eyes lighting up the moment you saw him. None of the words you can sayever come close to describing how you feel.

He is the bright sunlight in the middle of asunrise, his enthusiastic eyes lighting up the world. He reminds you of honey, sweet and pure. There were so many ways you could try to capture his essence, yet would never come close to how wonderful he is. He is all the good things in the world to you, and makes you eternally happy.

You are sure he doesn't feel the same way. He is a good Christian, unlike you. You're sure everything makes him happy.

You like him, you really do. You hope to one day bring as big a smile to his face as the grin you were wearing the moment you laid eyes on him.

You knew you were doomed to fall the moment he bought you a round of drinks, his smile contagious; even with foul language in his tongue, it sounds like sweet honey to your ears.

Now, you are doomed to fall, and you aren't quite sure you mind.

When the war begins, it isn't a surprise you joined. Long before the war, you had your own battles to win. But this war is not quick and painful, it is long and bloody. The rum in your mouth mixes with blood and sweat as you murder, praying a stray bullet won't kill you.

War is running on empty stomach, and burning with anticipation of wondering if you are going to die today or tomorrow. War is spies and lies, the line between good and badgetting blurred and forgotten.

War is the Hell God has cast you in, yet you question whether you care.

Because when rum is in your fingertips, and your lips are loose, there is a fire alight in your soul you can't extinguish.

You are deep in the back of the camp, where the tents are more secure and privacy is spared. You cup his head with your hands, like a holy man caring for the word of God, and his dark lashes flutter as you kiss him for the first time. His lips taste like alcohol and honey, despite it being the war and honey being rationed.

It will take time to know where he hides the honey, but right now the world is blurred and you decide to take advantage of the small moment of peace.

You are moved to Washington's staff. Many praise about you, while others curse your very existence.

But that doesn't matter, because General Washington is a good man. Good men are harder to find nowadays. He is fair and there is nothing you wouldn't do to him.

It's harder to find time with your Sun during the war, between writing to Congress and fighting for territory.

But somehow you both manage to make things work. You get cocky, nearly getting caught numerous times. And if sodomites got caught they would be hanged, killed as an example to what happens when people break the Lord's word.

The French arrive and there is some hope in this bleak war.

There are celebrations in their honor, and you wonder what to give your Sun as a present.

"I know about you and Laurens."

There is a reason Angelica Schuyler is the most talked about woman in New York City. In a world of men, she is the one who controls gossip and protects her family. And in a world run by men, she had to mold herself to be harsh and cold.

Laws and the Lord's word are behind her.

Her sister means the world to her, and in order to make her happy, Angelica would do anything. Even if you and her have to suffer.

And at the end of the conversation, you cry on the shoulder of your Sun, wondering where the light went, because you are cold and scared, and your lover's grip is too tight and afraid.

The church bells are too loud and the space is too big. She is a lovely woman, and maybe if your heart didn't belong to another you would have fought for her.

She looks angelic and innocent, dressed in white and confessing her love. It feels like a sin when you kiss, and it takes all of your will to fake the light blush and move your mouth into a lie.

She is the only happy one here.

Your Sun isn't like before.

He is colder and harsher, carrying more scars than when you last saw him. But that doesn't matter because he is there and perhaps your world hasn't changed too much.

His hands are like phantoms on your thighs.

He smiles and the fire in his eyes rekindles yours, as he too fights for justice.

You spend that night writing more than you ever have.

You have a son.

You are a father, and in so many ways you are reminded of your lover. When the sun hits Philip's hair, you picture you, your son, and him on some pretty beach, all happy and smiling.

Your son is the only good thing that has come out of this two year Hell.

Eliza isn't bad; she is a lovely woman, and pretending to love her is easy on most days. Except on days when your soul aches from the emptiness, missing the warmth and the security of your Sun.

How can you feel so much when death is all around you?

Your Sun is dead.

That doesn't make any sense. No, because he is your Sun and that isn't right because he is a good Christian, God would have no reason to take him so soon. He isn't the dark in the world God should be fighting against.

You don't understand what's happening, don't understand why the basic writing on the paper somehow contains the heaviest words of the English language.

You don't understand your wife's words as you frantically try to remember what you last wrote to him.

You don't remember what the last thing you ever said to him was, and when you last kissed him.

You announce how you have so much work you have to do, in an effort to get away what is happening.

The war has ended.

A young man stands waving a white flag, and you wonder if it is a trap.

But men are laying down their arms, and for the first time you look at yourself, and laugh; you shout to the world about your victory.

You have won.

Soldiers are calibrating, wondering if it's a trap too. Men and women are coming out onto the streets, cheering and crying. Scars and battlegrounds seem so far away now, as you embrace your fellow soldiers.

The celebrating doesn't end nor does it dissipate as the night drags out.

Lafayette confronts you while you are secluded, wondering where you could break down and pray to your lover for forgiveness.

"I knew of you and Laurens."

There is this fear, like nothing you have felt in the heat of battlefield, will ever get close to this. This is the fear of almost pissing yourself and praying to the Lord, for the first time in a long time. Because you know what happened last time someone learned your darkest and nastiest secret.

"Don't worry, I came to give my condolences, he was my friend too. And he was the happiest with you."

You break down right then and there.

You tell yourself 'write'. Write like your soul is on fire with him, because these words are the closest you will ever feel close to him. Close to kissing the Sun's skin, and the lips of honey.

So write, because your soul is wearing out and wondering if Jefferson is dead or not. You hope he is.

Write, and wonder when they will all leave you alone to your writing. The General came today and you almost fell over when trying to salute him.

Write, and write, and write. Because this is the closest thing to smelling the lavender purple flowers of where his body lay to die.

In summer of 1791, you have a visitor.

This would end with a scandal and the breaking point of Eliza.

But this doesn't affect you how many would have thought.

Because her hands are almost like his. Her mouth is sweet, but never as sweet as his Sun. Eliza could never come close, and neither could she, but the mere thoughts and memories of his Sun brought out the fire in his soul.

Think of his hair as the sun filters through, giving it a golden hue. Think of his skin, hard and trained through the battle of blood and rum. Think of his voice, how strong and steady it was whispering the sinful acts to you.

Think and wonder if the ache is going to swallow you whole soon.

Think and pretend, because this snake isn't your Sun. For your sun has been dead for quite some time.

The pain of losing your son is almost the same as losing your Sun.

Because he was like your Sun in so many ways. He was bright and energy seemed to flow through him. His smile was the one thing you looked forward to these days, when you weren't writing or debating.

Because when you first laid your eyes on him, your soul was filled with an unnamed substance that filled the room when he laughed.

That substance was something far more than pride and love.

He is dead.

And now you wonder how to grieve.

There is blood and pain, but not like the war. For war is more foul words and rum and praying under your sheets that you don't die that day.

This blood isn't from the Brits. No, this blood was drawn from your very first friend as you pay the price for laying down your seeds in history, a history that will judge your bones and soul.

Wonder, if you squint, if that's your Sun.

It's cold and maybe you caught a glimpse of Aaron's horrified face before blood started to swell your insides.

You find the cold to be the most despicable thing this deadbeat world has to offer.

Your Sun— John, John — he is there by your side as the doctor is setting—

"C'mon! You have to run, not trot!" Your Sun teases, a smile painted on his face that no Da Vinci could ever duplicate. He is glowing—

John is humming a tune under his breath, and his back is facing you. You hate that the most because you need to see his face, young and whole. Because it's become more difficult to remember his face as the years pass by.

\- "Let's dance," Your Sun whispers into your ear as you hide your love from those around you. His face is on your shoulder as he hums an old tune and you both lose track of time slow dancing under the heavy—

Eliza and Angelica are there. Somehow you find the energy to let go of the bitterness your soul gripped so rigorously these years. Remembering is harder as the pain is becoming harder to fight. Your children are here, so pray for them.

And remember—

—"So you want to go swimming?" Your Sun teases as you buckle your horse. You roll your eyes, as your Sun is the most—

Remembering the unsuspected memories that spring past your grasp. Those that are resurfacing at three times the previous rate, and for the first time you can't keep up.

—"You are the most handsome man in the world," You whisper in love as your Sun glows—

Remembering the face of your Sun is becoming harder as the years pass by, but the feeling of love and safety that resonates in the room is enough for you. You—

— "What's your one fear?" Your Sun asks one night, his head resting on your shoulder. It's dark and you can't see his face. You suddenly realize that you can't answer the question. What are you scared of?—

John is humming an old tune under his breath, the same tune that his mother sang to him, and the same one he sang to you when you—

Someone is talking and you can't quite makeout their face, or put a name to the face. There is a woman, and you wonder if she's going to take you to Hell.

Clear your head and try to stop the onslaught of memories.

But John is still there, his back turned, and you reach out. Just barely, trying to touch him. But before that happens you feel. . . Something.

'No!' Fight tooth and nail, fight for John, he's now far away and you must stay here.

There is a silent snap, and you now feel weightless; you can swear on your mother's grave you hear a woman sobbing.

You fall in the cracks, and as you fall you realize something.

You were in love with him, and you flew too close, and now you're paying the price.

Yet you're not quite sure you're upset about that.

He is the Sun and every Sun needs their Icarus.

"Hey, Alexander?" John said one night, as he and you were laying in bed together, hiding from everyone else. You were just sitting and enjoying the other's company. He looked at you, and you noticed how he smelled like honey and gunpowder, how soft his lips were—

You looked up from where you'd been trying to count the freckles on his face, the night sky not coming close to how many there were. You grunted softly and continued counting.

"If I'm the sun, according to you," Your Sun began.

"You are," You corrected, whispering again. People were walking out here but peppering his hand in kisses was far more important. He smiled and shook his head.

But he spoke up again as the light outside tent began to become darker. "If I'm the sun, what does that make you?" He asked quietly. He already knew the answer.

"Icarus," You replied, voice muffled by his warm skin.

"Isn't that sad?" He murmured. You were still close enough to touch him. "Is it?"

"Yeah,'" You mumbled back, softly. He blinked and reached a hand out. You took it, and he pulled you closer.

"We're not gonna be some tragedy," He told you. He kissed your cheek, cupping your face with his soft hands.

"Yeah." You repeated.

How wrong you turned out to be. For every Sun needed their Icarus, and Icarus wasdoomed to fall for flying too high.


End file.
